


Tales of a Space Diva

by Consultingwesen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabbles, F/F, Past Kaidan Alenko/Commander Shepard, but mostly canon, some canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consultingwesen/pseuds/Consultingwesen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 theme challenge centered around Commander Shepard and the crew of the Normandy. Some AUs and canon-divergence, mainly set around and during the Mass Effect Trilogy. Mainly drabbles and oneshots. Written for NaNoWriMo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Indtroduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at NaNoWriMo this year, and also my attempt at writing for the Mass Effect fandom. Updates should be twice a week.  
> Most of these are set during the ME1-ME3 time span, if set pre ME or post ME 3 I will make a note in that chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the information on the Shepard I've used for all of my writing prompts. 
> 
> Commander Peggy Shepard:  
> Paragon  
> Colonist  
> Sole Survivor
> 
> Saved the council  
> Saved Kaiden  
> Romanced Kaiden in ME1
> 
> Destroyed the collector base  
> Everyone survived the suicide attack (including the kidnapped crew)   
> Romanced Thane ME2
> 
> Romanced Liara in ME 3  
> Quarians and Geth come to an agreement  
> Destroy Ending (but will touch on the other endings for this character as well)

The Alliance dock in Vancouver was packed like always.

Shepard navigated the area as quickly and efficiently as she could, pushing her way past several green recruits standing in awe over the base. She had been young like that once, the Vancouver base a central hub for all off world Alliance travels, and the base was a strange sight for someone who had grown up on a small colony in the middle of nowhere. It was almost like navigating the streets of New York back before the days of space travel, or so she had heard.

Nevertheless she herself had gotten lost several times her first visit to the base. It had only been the kindness of, then Lieutenant, Anderson that had saved her from missing the shuttle to basics.

Now, the newly promoted, Commander Shepard was on her way to meet up with Captain Anderson. Where both Captain and his XO would board a shuttle to the space dock where the vessel Normandy was housed. Light-years ahead of any other ship in the Alliance fleet, the Normandy was a collaboration between some of the most brilliant Turian and Human minds the military could find. It was an olive branch of sort to create peace between the two species after the first contact war.

And when the ship was finished, the Alliance brass handed the ship to Anderson. Who had then chose Shepard as his XO. She could hardly believe it. While Shepard and Anderson meet briefly when she had been a lost and flustered recruit, their history together went further than that. Anderson had served on the vessel that had been the first responders to the Mindoir colony when batarian pirates had attacked. He had been the one to find Shepard, hiding from the batarians that had killed her parents and kidnaped her older brother, and eventually coaxed her out of her hiding spot. Shepard had only been 13 at the time, but she would have recognized Anderson anywhere. Finding him again had been a stroke of luck, and both kept in touch frequently after that. Anderson was the first person she had told when Shepard had been accepted into the N7 program. A graduate of the program himself, Anderson had encouraged her throughout that gruesome challenge.

Then the Skyllian Blitz happened.

She had been on shore leave when all hell broke loose and the batarians attacked Elysium. But she did her duty as an Alliance soldier and helped save the colony. Only everyone called her a hero after that and she was awarded the Star of Terra. But Shepard didn't think herself of a hero, just merely a soldier doing her duty.....

"Shepard!"

Shepard was taken from her thoughts at the sound of Anderson's voice. She looked around to find the Captain waving her over. Smiling, Shepard picked up her pace to Anderson's location. Once there, she saluted the Captain before engulfing him in a hug.

"It's good to see you Anderson."

"You too child, you too." Anderson said warmly, returning the hug. When they pulled apart he squeezed her shoulder before handing her a data pad.

"What's she like sir?" Shepard asked anxiously, her eyes on the schematics contained on the data pad.

"Everything you could imagine and so much more. She's a real beauty, Shepard." Anderson replied smiling. "Her drive core is state of the art, we'll be able to perform covert missions without our enemies ever detecting us."

"Unless they decide to look out the window of course." Shepard replied lightheartedly, getting a chuckle out of Anderson.

"Well when you invent a cloaking device to hide large ships in plain sight, let me know."

"Will do sir."

The ride to the space dock was a quiet one, both Shepard and Anderson kept busy with the contents of their data pads. But once the shuttle was docked the soft father daughter banter picked up again, Shepard catching Anderson on recent life events.

But once the sight of the Normandy came into view, the chatter cut off as both observed the ship in awe.

"Wow.... she's beautiful sir." Shepard commented, all but drooling over the sleek Normandy.

"The sight never gets old, that's for sure." Anderson smiled softly.

After a moment Anderson nudged his XO.  
"Come on, it's time to introduce you to the crew."


	2. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events on Horizon, Joker decides to check in on the Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words italicised are taken from the conversation Kaiden and Shepard had in the game on Horizon.

Joker looked at his Commander worryingly. When she had returned from the mission, she had been very solemn and moody. A quick inquiry from Garrus revealed that Shepard had run into Kaiden Alenko while on Horizon. The growl in the turian's voice and the fire in his eyes gave Joker the feeling that the conversation hadn't gone well at all. And now it was late, even for the pilot, and here Shepard was. Her hair was messy around her shoulders, a quite contrast from the usual pristine military style she kept. Looking closely Joker could see dark circles around her eyes, shit when was the last time she had a decent night's rest? He hated to see her like this, she was usually so confident and charismatic. He swore in his head. The next time he saw Kaiden Alenko, the biotic was going to regret ever hurting Shepard.

* * *

 

“So what happened down there on Horizon, Shepard?”

Shepard sighed, looking up from her drink to see Joker hovering over her table in the empty mess hall. She had been hoping to be undisturbed this evening allowed the time to sulk over the event of Horizon before having to explain it to anyone.

 

_I thought we had something, Shepard. Something real. I… I loved you._

 

“It’s… ah… complicated Joker.”

 

Joker raised an eyebrow before sitting down on the bench opposite of her. “Well, EDI’s got the Normandy on auto pilot right now. I’ve got all the time we need.”

Shepard took another swig of her drink, wishing that it was something stronger. “You know ever since Cerberus upgraded me my metabolism has increased. It takes a lot for me to even get a buzz.”

 

_Maybe. Or maybe you feel like you owe Cerberus because they saved you. Maybe you're the one who's not thinking straight._

 

“Huh, remind me to get Garrus to test that theory next time we’re docked in Omega. But that’s totally off topic and you know it.” Joker studied Shepard, carefully choosing his next words. His tone softer.  
“What did he say?”

 

_You turned your back on everything we believed in. You betrayed the Alliance. You betrayed me._

 

Shepard looked back down, subconsciously biting her lip. "He wasn't happy with who we're currently aligning with."

"Neither are you, but that's not what's bothering you."

 

_You've changed. But I still know where my loyalties lie. I'm an Alliance soldier. Always will be._

 

"He... he thought I was a traitor. Accused me of betraying Alliance." Shepard paused for another drink. "Thought that I might not be... me." She could feel her control starting to slip, a tear running down her cheek.

 

_Why didn't you try to contact me? Why didn't you let me know you were alive?_

 

Joker swore venomously, his fist clenching. "He's got no right to say those things, Shepard. That's uncalled for, not to mention petty, and you know it." 

"But what if it's true?" Shepard admitted out loud. She continued before Joker could protest. "It's the same thing that's been in the back of my head since I woke up. Cerberus was capable of bringing me back from the dead, what else are they capable of? God knows what else they could have done to me....."

 

"Hey look at me Shepard. That's an utter load of bullshit, okay. You are you. Just the way you were before. I'm pretty sure that if you were some sort of VI, or clone, got some sort of mind controlling chip, or other shit like that we would have noticed. Me, Tali, Garrus... we've got your back. Who needs Kaiden anyways." He winced at his words. "Okay shit, forget I said that last part. But seriously he doesn't know shit. I get that he was grieving and all that, but so were the rest of us. And you don't see Garrus or Tali spouting off that sorry shit of an excuse he was."

Joker rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "And I mean, yeah the situation we're in is kinda shit. Cerberus isn't exactly my dream date either. But we're not working for Cerberus, we're working for you Commander. Cerberus can go shove Garrus's stick up their ass for all I care." Shepard chuckled at that. "But you've always been good a seeing the big picture. The Collectors are a huge threat to humanity right now. One that no one is doing shit about, especially the Alliance. Cerberus is a necessary evil until the Collectors are stopped. Then you can dump their asses and, I dunno, become a space pirate or some shit like that. If Kaiden can't see that then he's got a bigger stick up his ass than the Council."

 

Shepard bit her lip again, her gaze back on the table as she processed Joker's words. "I was hoping that..."

"That he would join the Normandy again?" Joker finished. She nodded solemnly then added. "But I guess I was wrong about Kaiden Alenko."

"Just because Alenko is being an ass doesn't mean it's your fault. You couldn't control dying, and you sure as hell had no control over being brought back to life. Sooner you accept that the better. It's not your fault that you were gone for two years."

Shepard was quiet for a while, and Joker worried that he had overstepped his boundaries, but she eventually offered a small smile at the pilot. "Thanks Joker."

Joker smiled back at her. "Anytime Shepard." He rose, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze before heading towards the crew quarters. "Don't go do anything stupid without me ya' hear?"

"Don't worry, how can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." 

Joker snorted. "I doubt that.... Goodnight Shepard."

"Night Joker."


	3. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't everyday that one can witness history in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one isn't my favorite of the prompts I've written so far. But I hope enjoy nethertheless.

"Commander Shepard, step forward."

Shepard glanced at Anderson, a smile on the Captain's face as he nodded encouragingly. She did as the Councilor asked.

 

The three councilors typed into their consoles before Councilor Tevos spoke once more.

"It is the decision of this council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

 

Shepard let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. This is it. Everything she had been working towards finally realized. Saren would finally be stopped. Councilor Valern continued where Tevos had stopped.

 

"Specters are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above rank and file."

 

More and more people gathered around the balconies of the Citadel tower. They watched in awe as history was made. The first human invited into the Spectre branch. Councilor Tevos continued.

"Specters are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will."

 

Councilor Sparatus spoke up, adding to the ceremony.

"Specters bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold."

 

Finally Councilor Tevos finished.

"You are the first human Spectre, Commander. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species."

 

Shepard felt herself shiver with excitement, the whole event seemed surreal. She could hardly believe that it was happening. She lowered her head in acknowledgement.

"I'm honored, Councilor."

* * *

"Congratulations Commander." Alenko caught up to her long strides to walk beside her.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Shepard smiled at him as they continued to C-Sec.

 

"The first human Spectre, that's quite an accomplishment." Williams commented. "Who knew we would witness history in the making LT."

"It's not over yet Williams. We've still have a rogue ex-Spectre to catch." Shepard added. "Saren is going down, even if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

  
"So, Shepard. How does it feel to be making history once more?" Kaiden asked as he entered Shepard's apartment on the Citadel.

 

Shepard looked up from the data pad she had been reading, a smile on her face when she saw who her visitor was. "Kaiden. I thought you weren't dropping by until later today?"

 

Kaiden shrugged. "I finished early and figured you could use the company, with Liara conducting business on Illium until tomorrow and all." He sat himself down on the couch next to Shepard, and she discarded the data pad onto the table. "But you didn't answer my question."

 

"It's a lot to take in." Shepard admitted. "I was surprised when the council offered me the position."

"Seems like the best choice in my opinion. Commander Shepard, first human spectre, savior of the citadel, hero of the galaxy, and now first female human Councilor."

 

"It's actually Admiral now, Major." Shepard teased. "I just hope that I am up for the job."

 

"I know that you'll be great. Hell you did an outstanding job uniting the galaxy against the Reapers, how much harder can being councilor be?" Kaiden shrugged. "You're not a politician, but you could have been if you hadn't become a soldier instead. You talk and people listen, with the exception of a handful of stubborn people with their heads up their asses but that wasn't anything you could control. It was one of the things that made you a great commanding officer."

 

"Thanks Kaiden, I really appreciate that." Shepard smiled. "Oh and there's something I need to ask you."

 

"What's that, Shepard?"

 

"Well since I'm going to be councilor, I can't really go traveling across the galaxy in the Normandy anymore. Hackett's letting me choose who the new commanding officer will be. And Kaiden, there's nobody else I want but you. The crew knows you already, and I know that you'll take good care of her. So what do you say?"

Kaiden's eyes widened. "I...I'm honored Shepard. But I couldn't replace you."

 

"You won't have to, and nobody is expecting that from you. You're a Spectre, as well as Alliance, it's the only logical choice for a vessel like the Normandy. She'll be yours to do with as you wish. I can't just have some random Alliance officer take over, I'm pretty sure the crew would mutiny. They need someone they know and trust."

 

"Alright, I'll do it."

 

Shepard broke out into a huge smile. "Great! Hackett has already filled out the paperwork, all I gotta do is call him and confirm it and then the Normandy will be all yours."  
Kaiden chuckled, shaking his head. "You weren't going to take 'no' for an answer, were you?"

 

The smirk stayed on Shepard's face as she batted her eyes innocently at Kaiden.  
"Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I realized that I never included the basic information on the Shepard I'm basing these ficlets off of. That information has been included in the Chapter 1 notes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uniting the galaxy is harder than it looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular ficlet is rather short musings of what must have been going on in Shepard's head while playing politician. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

Shepard found herself mentally shaking her head for the unteenth time that day. You'd think with the evident threat of Reapers and the destruction of the universe as we know it would motivate people to cooperate, but apparently not. She had just gotten the krogan and turians cooperating (don't even get her started on the salarians and the krogan) and now there was the issue of the geth and quarians. How the hell are they supposed to unite to fight the reapers if they can't stop fighting each other?

Honestly for how intelligent and technologically savvy the quarians are, you'd think that they would learn from their ancestors' mistakes and not attack the geth once more. It's like they want to be exterminated. Shepard has no idea how Tali puts up with all the admirals on a daily basis. And she'd thought that the Alliance brass, not to mention the Council, was bad.

The rivalry between the two races has spanned lifetimes. It almost reminds Shepard of a dark times in human history, where civil wars were common and a great amount of blood was spilt. The quarians created the geth, and the geth had evolved way past quarians' expectations. And this scared them into attacking first, before the geth would even have a chance at thinking of attacking their creators. This sparked a centuries old rivalry that drove the quarians from their homeland and into space forced to live like nomads contained to environmental suits.

And now there was a chance to end all of this, and the quarians were too stubborn to accept it. Shepard knew that she needed both races on her side to build the crucible and destroy the reapers, but the quarians were set on destroying the geth once and for all.

But there was still hope for both races. If Tali and Legion were able to get along and begin to trust each other then perhaps it is possible for the quarians and the geth to bury the hatchet once and for all.

"Commander, you're needed in the war room." Traynor's voice spoke on the comm in Shepard's cabin. The commander looked up from her pad, shaken from her deep thoughts. "I'm on my way."

When there's hope, there's a way.

* * *

"I can't believe it Shepard. Rannoch will be inhabited by the quarians and geth once more, and it's all thanks to you." Tali gushed to her commander. Shepard smiled softly at her friend and shook her head.

"You're selling yourself short Tali. They wouldn't have listened to me if you hadn't been there to convince the admirals to cease fire. All I did was yell at them and hope for the best, you're the one who made them see reason."

Tali looked down at the ground, and Shepard could swear she saw the quarian blush. "You saved the quarians Shepard. Now let's go and make sure that it wasn't in vain. After all, I do have a house to build on Rannoch. It'd be a shame if the Reapers destroy the galaxy before I can do so."

With that Tali went to go converse with the other admirals once more, planning the next course of action for the quarian people. Shepard watched her, a smile on her lips. If even the bitterest of rivals can cooperate together, then perhaps there's still hope for the galaxy afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was originally going to be just 100 chapters, but one of the later prompts is running away and turning into a full blown story oops. So it'll be a little longer with the extra parts included on one of the prompts.


	5. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard struggles with the events from Thessia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I completely missed the update for tuesday, so you all get two chapters in one day instead.

Shepard was beyond pissed at this point. Cerberus had the catalyst, Thessia was lost, and the reapers may just succeed in destroying the galaxy.

 

All because she had failed.

 

She could hear it in the Asari Councilor's voice, see it in her body posture, read it in her eyes. She hadn't verbally blamed Shepard, but then again she didn't have to.

 

Liara was a mess, she had locked herself in her cabin and Shepard had the feeling that she didn't want to speak to anyone right now not even her bondmate. Guilt came crashing over Shepard once again, it was her fault that her mate was in such a state of distress.

 

Leaving the war room completely, Shepard found herself wondering towards the cockpit. Maybe she'd be able to watch the stars peacefully and somewhat continue her daily routine of rounds.

 

"So, Thessia, huh? Guess the asari are wishing that they had fewer dancers and more commandos right about now?" Joker joked turning towards her. "Too soon?"

 

Shepard could only stare at the pilot before angrily replying.  
"In case you hadn't noticed, we just lost a few million people. This isn't the time."

 

Joker turned back to the dash, scrolling through several pages until he arrived at the one he wanted.

 

"You see this?" Tiptree. Little colony out in the ass-end of nowhere. My dad lives there. So does my sister. Reapers rolled in about two weeks ago."

 

The image disappeared as Joker glared back at the commander. "So you can assume that I'm generally aware that there is a war on, Commander."

 

Shepard felt another pang of guilt but pushed it away in favor of rage. She started to storm away but stopped behind Joker's chair. "So why the jokes?"

 

Joker turned around in his chair to face her, his face filled not with anger but concern.  
"Because EDI says according to your armor's metabolic scans, you're under more stress now than during the Skyllian Blitz. Like, more than Elysium, where it was pretty much you verses 10,000 batarians trying to kill you."

 

Shepard flinched at that. But before she could retort Joker continued.

 

"And the last time I had a briefing with Anderson, he told me to take care of you. The guy leading the resistance-- on Earth!-- is worried about you. And I'm supposed to help."

 

More guilt pushed aside, she couldn't think about Anderson right now and God knows what was happening to him right now.  
"I appreciate the thought, Joker, but I'm fine." She had to be, for the sake of the crew and the galaxy. She could breakdown after the war was won. Right now she had to be unbreakable.

 

But Joker saw right through her lies. "The hell you are! You're like half robot at this point, no offence EDI." His face drooped. "And it's my fault."

 

Shepard had to stop her jaw from dropping, her face showing her shock.

 

"When the Collectors blew up the first Normandy, you died because I wouldn't leave...because you had to come back for me." Joker dropped his head.

 

"Couldn't leave the best pilot in the fleet behind, could I?" Shepard half-heartedly joked.

 

"Yeah, well... I guess that would've looked bad on your report." Joker bantered back, about as half-heartedly as Shepard's joke had been. He rubbed his neck, looking back up at her.

 

"Just... don't go blaming yourself for Thessia. There wasn't a damn thing more you could've done."

 

Shepard looked back down at the ground, finding her shoes interesting all of the sudden. "You too, you did what you thought was right at the time. My death is on the Collectors and no one else.  
Now come on, we've got work to do."

 

Joker opened his mouth, only to close it a second later. He merely nodded, before turning back in his chair. Shepard turned to leave the cockpit, her anger subdued greatly.

 

"Oh Shepard?"

 

She turned to see Joker's eyes back on her. "Get some rest... pretty please? EDI says you haven't gotten more than a few hours over the span of a week. Keep that up and you're going to collapse long before the Reapers do. You're not unbreakable, you know."

 

".... I'll try Joker." Shepard promised. Her answer seemed to please him, for he turned around once again to pilot the Normandy. She would try to get some shut eye, after she visited Liara in her cabin. She needed to make sure that her mate was okay before any sort of sleep would come to her, no matter how exhausted she was.


	6. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the great Commander Shepard has a hobby.

"Really Shepard, you have an obsession with this." Garrus grumbled as he followed his Commander through the thick crowds of the Citadel wards. Shepard turned around to give Garrus a half-hearted glare.

 

"Hush, there's only one store in the entire Citadel that even sells this. The entire Citadel. It's a rare collectable, and the store only re-stocks once a month. If we don't get there in the next ten minutes, I'll miss my window to purchase it." With that, she picked up her pace, a sense of urgency in her steps. Garrus merely shook his head before catching up to Shepard, before he lost her in the crowd.

 

He finally saw Shepard stop in front of a locally owned shop. The sign was off and the doors were locked. But once Shepard knocked on the door the owner opened the doors, ushering both Shepard and Garrus inside.

 

Shepard followed the owner to the counter, while Garrus took his time looking at what the shop had for sale.  
"Spirits, Shepard where did you even find this place?" He muttered to himself as he wandered to the front of the store where Shepard anxiously awaited.

 

Finally the shop owner emerged from the curtain holding a square box with care. "Here you are Commander, the SSV Einstein. Don't know why you'd want this one instead of some of the dreadnaughts we have in stock."

 

Shepard took the model ship carefully, as if holding a baby. "Thank you, I appreciate you coming in early to sell this to me."

 

The owner waved his hand dismissively. "Anything for the hero of the citadel, and my best customer." Shepard handed over the required credits, then bid the shop keeper good bye.

 

Garrus followed behind Shepard, watching her hold the model ship as they left the store.  
"SSV Einstein eh?" He questioned once they were a good distance from the shop.

 

"Since it's not as widely popular like, say the SSV Normandy, they only carry the one... Besides it's a rare collectable for me." She mumbled the last part so softly that Garrus almost didn't hear her. It clicked in his his brain where he had heard the SSV Einstein before. It had been the Alliance vessel that had come to Mindior's aid, to Shepard's aid.

 

"Well if you need some help putting it together, you know where to find me." Garrus offered, knowing that Shepard would get the true meaning behind his offer. Shepard looked to him, a smile on her face.

 

"Thanks, Garrus. Will do."

* * *

 

"Garrus, the Commander would like to see you in her cabin."

 

Garrus lifted his head from his calibrations when EDI's voice filled the main battery. "Tell her I'm on my way EDI."

 

"Acknowledged, signing you off."

 

He exited the battery and boarded the ship's elevator to Shepard's cabin. Once there he knocked on the door, only to find it already unlocked, and entered.

 

"You wanted to see me Shepard?"

 

Shepard looked up from her spot on the floor, around her was an array of craft supplies. "Yeah, I'm going to start my new model ship. I figured that you could put your hands to good use for something other than calibrations."

 

"Oh you wound me." He bantered as he sat down next to Shepard. "Alright where do we start?"

 

"If you can start on the back, I'll start putting together the front."

 

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 

That had been the first model ship he and the commander had put together. Ever since that date, they had started to make is a habit. Shepard would order a new model and Garrus would come up and help her build it. Sometimes Tali or Grunt would accompany him as well, although Grunt prefered to play with the ships rather than build them. Yet Garrus learned a great deal more about Shepard this way.

 

But all was put to rest after they defeated the collectors and Shepard turned herself in to the Alliance. However when Garrus joined Shepard once more on her quest to stop the reaper invasion and unite the galaxy, he was the one to bring up a model ship after a particularly hard battle. Shepard had stared at the kit, going over it with her thumb with a goofy smile he hadn't seen in months on her face.

 

"SSV Einstein?"

 

"Well considering that the last one was lost with the retrofits done to the Normandy, I figured what the hell? It's where we started last time, why not again?"

 

Shepard nodded, grabbing out the craft supplies in her desk drawer. "It's definitely a start."


	7. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Entity would honor Shepherd's memory, and protect those the commander had once loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little spin on the Control ending.

"Any luck EDI?" Liara asked, taking her own eyes from her computer terminal screen. None of her Shadow broker intelligence has found anything on this intelligence only known as 'The Entity'. All that was known was that this AI showed up right after Shepard fired the crucible and blue light engulfed the galaxy. This energy changed the Reapers, making them no longer hostile. In fact, the Reapers were repairing the broken Mass Effect relays, destroyed cities, and the Citadel. And it was all thanks to this Entity. The AI assumed control of the Reapers, taking over the previous AI the Catalyst. The only communication with this new AI was a single message, sent by the Entity right after the Reapers retreated from the planets they had been attacking.

 

Liara was weary of this new being, as was everyone else in the galaxy, and she was determined to figure out what exactly the AI wanted from them. Currently Garrus, Tali, Kaidan, EDI, and Traynor were located inside of her cabin. All were assisting in the search for information pertaining to this AI.

 

"I believe I may have gotten somewhere." EDI informed, turning to face Liara. "I've been sending out messages addressed to this Entity in every known networks and frequencies I can. The geth have helped by expanding the range of this message, and one of the modems have detected something."

 

"Is it the Entity?" Kaidan asked hopefully.

 

"I believe so. I am initiating contact with the being now."

 

EDI grew silent, engrossed in a conversation that only she was privy to.

 

"Well?" Tali asked, unable to contain her curiosity any longer.

 

"I believe that you will all want to see this." EDI stated mysteriously. "I am linking to the holographic projectors, Dr. T'Soni."

 

The projectors flickered to life and a woman slowly began to appear into focus. Blurry at first, the image started to sharpen until the figure of Commander Shepard came into view.

 

A gasp escaped Liara, "By the goddess... this can't be possible."

 

The surrounding crew watched in shock at their presumed dead Commander stood in front of them. The figure flickered into static every time it moved, but the widely known N7 armor was hard to miss. It reminded Liara of Shepard's armor the first time they met years ago.

 

"Who are you?" Garrus was the first to speak, eyes still wide in shock.

 

The Entity processed the request before speaking.

"Eternal, Infinite, Immortal. The woman I was used these words, but only now do I truly understand them." It's voice mimicked Shepard's, only more robotic void of all emotion.

"And only now do I understand the full extend of her sacrifice. Through her death I was created. Through my birth, her thoughts are freed. They guide me now, give me reason, direction."

 

"Keelah." Tali muttered. "So let me get this straight, you were....Shepard. But now you're not?"

 

The Entity nodded. "Correct. The woman I was chose to control the Reapers, instead of destroying all synthetic life as you know it, her body as converted. Her mind, morales, thoughts, motivations, were downloaded. They gave me my purpose."

 

Kaidan frowned, "And what is that purpose exactly?"

 

"To give the many hope for the future. To ensure that all have a voice in their future." The figure of Shepard flickered before coming into focus once more. "The woman I was knew that she could only achieve this by becoming something greater."

 

"And that something greater involved controlling the Reapers? Something many tried and failed to do. Including the Illusive Man, who was indoctrinated." Liara concluded, still skeptic.

 

"There is power in control. There is wisdom in harnessing the strengths of your enemy." The Entity declared. "There is no need to worry Liara T'Soni. I will rebuild what the many have lost. I will create a future with limitless possibilities."

 

"A future for synthetics, or organics?" Traynor demanded, she folded up her arms glaring at the Entity.

 

"A future for both synthetics and organics." Confirmed the Entity. "I will protect and sustain. I will act as a guardian for the many."

The image flickered again, Shepard's face showing what seemed heartfelt. "And throughout it all, I will never forget. I will remember the ones who sacrificed themselves so that the many could survive."

 

All eyes wandered to the memorial wall, that could been seen through Liara's opened doorway.

 

The Entity continued, "And I will watch over the ones who live on. Those who carry the memory of the woman I once was." Liara looked back to the Entity, to Shepard her bondmate. She could feel tears building up, threatening to spill over. A quick glance at Kaidan revealed that she wasn't the only one.

"The woman who gave up her life to become the one who could save the many." The Entity concluded, before flickering away for good this time. The holographic projector shut down.

 

Silence filled the Shadow Broker's cabin, all trying to process the information that had just been given to them.

 

"Dr. T'Soni, the Entity has agreed to save this channel for communication purposes. I am updating the Normandy's own communication systems to recognize this frequency." EDI was the first to stand up from her chair. "I believe that I should inform Jeff of the new information."

 

Traynor stood following EDI. "I should get back to my post, EDI could you send me that frequency and channel? Perhaps I can coordinate the rebuilds with the rest of the fleets now that we have contact with the Entity."

 

"Certainly, Samantha."

 

The door to Liara's cabin closed as the two exited. Kaiden watched Liara, whose focus was still where the Entity had been, concern on his face.  
"Are you going to be okay Liara?"

 

Liara looked up, surprised, shaken from her thoughts. She nodded after a moment. "I believe so. Even in death, Shepard is helping the galaxy..."

 

Garrus stood and grabbed two bottles from a cupboard besides Liara's bed. "Well I know I need a large amount of alcohol to process this, anyone else?"

 

Liara snorted. "I'll get the glasses."

 

Once everyone's glasses was filled, Liara lifted hers in toast. "To Shepard."

 

Everyone mimicked Liara's actions, raising their glasses as well.

"To Shepard."


	8. Gateway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day in the lives of Commander Shepard and her bondmate Liara T'soni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving! I'll update three times this week since I did not update on thursday last week.

"I knew that people always considered Illium the gateway for knowledge, both good and bad, but I never thought that someone would take it seriously." Shepard complained as she ducked behind a shop terminal before bullets rained on her cover. Grabbing her pistol, she rose from her cover to fire a few shots then ducked again as the enemy returned fire.

 

Liara knelt beside her, lifting their enemies into the air for Shepard to shoot. "Nor did I. Then again, I didn't think that a batarian gang would arise and attempt to take out the Shadow Broker."

 

The gang called themselves something along the lines of Grim Skulls, mainly Batarians with a few vorcha among the ranks. The original members were killed by Saren long ago, and now the group has risen from the ashes with a desire for revenge against all Specters. Of course when the Shadow Broker refused to do business with them the gang took it personally. And of course they decided to attack when Liara dragged Shepard along to Illium for some business. So here Shepard and Liara were, defending against a full on assault against Illium until the Normandy came with Alliance backup.

 

"So why again did they think that the Shadow Broker's base was on Illium?" Shepard questioned, switching to her shotgun when a few vorcha got to close for comfort.

 

Liara winced. "It was a front. Someplace that no one would suspect the Shadow Broker to actually be, but my informants could use as a neutral ground for trades."

 

"Well it's a good thing that these mercs aren't as good as they seem to think they are." Shepard's biotics light up as she released a shockwave amongst a large group of Skulls. "It's actually quite sad."

 

"Hush don't egg them on, it's bad enough that they are after your head because you're a Spectre." Liara scolded. "I'd rather not give them another reason to want you dead."

 

Shepard snorted, smirking. "Please, I've dealt with Cerberus grunts more capable than this. And you know how shitty those grunts were."

 

Liara shook her head, and opened her mouth to respond. But before she could there came a crash in front of them that shook the floor. A giant mech came stumbling out, it's guns focused on the duo. "See what I mean?" She sighed as Shepard's grin grew.

 

"Now this is going to be fun."

And with that Shepard used a charge, her shotgun taking down hordes of the Skulls as she went.

 

"Goddess, what am I going to do with you?" Liara mumbled as she covered her mate's six.


	9. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't what Shepard thought death would be like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little spin off of the destroy ending.  
> My Shepard developed something for Thane in ME2 but they eventually mutually broke it off before the events of ME3 so there's some mention of Shepard/Thane in this chapter.

Huh, this isn't what Shepard imagined death to be.

 

The first time she had died there had be nothing, she had felt nothing. It felt like she had gone to sleep for a moment. Only to awaken to gunfire, explosions, Miranda's voice begging for Shepard to wake up, and two years gone from her life.

 

But this..... this was different. Shepard felt like she was floating, almost, adrift at sea. Like waves were washing up against her body, and she could almost feel the warmth of the sun on her face.

But that couldn't be, because she was dead. She couldn't remember why, just that it was her time....

 

"Siha."

 

That voice sounded so familiar to Shepard, but she couldn't put a name to the face for the life of her. Heh, life of her, maybe that was because she was dead.

 

"Siha it is time to wake up."

 

Thane. It hit her suddenly, all rushing back at once. The Reapers, the war, the crucible. The Illusive Man committing suicide.... Anderson... Then the choice. Firing at the box and the explosion that came after it. She had died in the process. The catalyst had said it themselves, she was partly synthetic. By destroying the Reapers, and all synthetic life as well, she would too die. It was a tough decision, but the right one in the end. She couldn't trust the catalyst's assurances that she could control the Reapers, and it didn't seem right to make the decision to synthesize for the rest of the galaxy. Even if it meant losing EDI and the Geth in the process. The needs of many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one.

 

"The world still needs you, Shepard. It is not yet your time to cross."

 

No, damn it, she was so tired. She had done so much, given so much for this war. All she wanted to do was rest for an eternity. It's the least the universe owed her for all that she had sacrifised.

 

"I will await you across the sea, Siha. But for now return to the Normandy, return to Liara. May the goddess of Arashu watch over you."

 

 

She felt the sensation of the water fade away, replaced with the hard roughness of concrete and metal. Smoke and the smell of something burning invading her nostrils.

 

Shepard opened her eyes and took a deep breath. The wreckage of the Citadel was around her, chunks of concrete pinned her body allowing no movement. Every part of her body ached with a fire that felt like death herself.

 

But she was alive.


	10. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard's story catches a certain reporter's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I was stuck on this particular promt

"Commander Shepard! Khalisah al-Jilani, Westerlund News. If I may have a moment of your time?"

 

Shepard turned to see one face she had hoped never to see again. Suppressing a sigh she nodded, walking over to the reporter.

 

"No worries Commander, there's no cameras today. I was wondering if I could do a segment on you. Nothing huge, similar to what Admiral Anderson was doing before the Reaper War. It's on your own time, and you don't have to answer a question you don't like."

 

Shepard mulled this over for a minute before nodding her head. "Alright, but if this gets out of hand it ends then and there no complaints."

 

"I can live with that Commander. Let me know when you're available and we can knock this thing out."

* * *

 

A week later Shepard paced around in her apartment. She wasn't sure why she had agreed to the interview, but it was too late to back out of it now. She only hoped that she made the right choice in trusting al-Jilani coming into her apartment. With her casual civilian clothes on, there is no way in hell she was going to dress up in armor for this, she waited for the Westerlund News reporter to arrive.

 

There was a buzz from the intercom and Shepard moved to let al-Jilani inside. One refreshments had been served and both sat comfortably al-Jilani started the interview. "Thank you once again for letting me do this Commander."

 

Shepard smiled warmly."My pleasure. Where do you want to start?"

 

"How about at the beginning. I believe that you were born on Mindoir correct?"

 

"That is correct." Shepard said nodding.

 

"Can you tell us a little of what that was like?"

 

"It was an experience growing up on a colony. It was a lot of work, tending a farm but I loved it when I was little. Everyone had to do their part to keep Mindoir running. The colony was a close knit community, everyone helping out other families when crops failed or machinery broke down."

 

"You must have been young when the attack on Mindoir happened."

 

Shepard sighed softly, slowly nodding this time.

  
"Yeah.... I was 16. The batarians came quickly, they barely had time to send out a distress signal.  
I remember it like it was yesterday, my parents had been tending the fields while my brother and I worked on our homework. They burst into the house frantically, getting us both to hide into the old wine cellar that we never used. But before my parents could join the rest of the adults in defending the colony the batarians stormed in... killing them. My brother had a gun, he had been training for the local militia, and he guarded our door while we hid. But once the noise died down he... he wanted to help defend the colony, meet up with our parents and the other adults. And... I let him. He left the cellar, and that was the last time I saw him. The batarians came back and searched the house, I don't know how, but I manage to stay hidden from them. I lost track of time, it could have been hours or days, but eventually an Alliance patrol found its way into what was left of my house. They rescued me from the colony, took me to a nearby space station where I stayed in an orphan house until I was 18."

 

"I... I'm sorry for your loss Commander. Is this why you wanted to join the Alliance?"

 

"Yeah, the one thing I regret is not being able to fight back. I joined the Alliance to make a difference. To make sure something like Mindoir never happened again."

 

"That's very noble of you. Now what about the Skyllian Blitz? You received the Star of Terra for your actions there."

 

Shepard chuckled. "Yeah, I was actually on shore leave on Elysium when the Batarians attacked the colony. I was the only Alliance nearby, so I did what I could to protect the civilians. The local militia was a great help, I don't think we could have pulled it off without their support."

 

"Is it true that you single-handedly held off the enemy ground force until reinforcements arrived?"

 

"Well I wouldn't say single-handedly. The militia helped evacuate the colonist into the defensive buildings and guarded the perimeter around the buildings while I served as the distraction, keeping the batarians away from the colonists."

 

"I see. Now Commander, you've had so many unique opportunities in your career. But I believe there's one that takes the cake. Can you tell us a little about becoming the first human Spectre? What were you feeling, being chosen to represent humanity like that?"

 

"It was a huge honor. The human embassy had been pushing for a human Spectre for sometime now. I was one of the candidates that the council was considering. But then Saren and the Geth attacked Eden Prime, and we had more important things to worry about. It was never about me becoming a Spectre, I just wanted to do what was right and stop Saren. But the council was impressed with the evidence I found. And when they were convinced that Saren had gone rogue and needed to be stopped they made me a Spectre, my mission to hunt down Saren and bring him to justice. Becoming a Spectre was a great responsibility. They have a great amount of power to do what needs to be done, or what no one else will do."

 

"Your hunt for Saren led to some other discoveries as well. As well as the Battle of the Citadel."

 

"The Reapers. Saren had been indoctrinated by Sovereign, and his mission was to bring Sovereign to the Citadel so it could allow the rest of the Reapers to arrive to our galaxy. We were able to stop Saren and destroy Sovereign, but that wasn't the end of it."

 

"That's where the Collectors come in correct?"

 

"The Collectors attacked human colonies to start the Reaper harvest. We were able to bring the fight to the Collectors and put an end to them for good."

 

"What about the Reaper war commander? Everyone is dying to know, how did you manage to unite the galaxy?"

 

"It wasn't easy, and I couldn't have done it alone. With the Reapers' arrival every species was willing to do what it took to preserve the galaxy. The leaders of the worlds worked together because they knew that extinction was the other option. Of course there were some rivalries and such that we had to iron out along the way. But really it was the leaders who did all the work, I was there just to mediate and give them the push if needed."

 

al-Jilani nodded. "Understood Commander. Well whatever you did, it worked. Do you think that this peace will last?"

 

Shepard thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I think that it definitely could. But it won't be easy, every species will have to do their part. We can't go back to the way it was before, so there is a lot of new ground to cover. But I believe that we can make the peace last."

 

al-Jilani made a few notes before stopping the camera. "Thank you Commander that's all I needed."

 

Shepard stood with her, shaking the reporter's hand before ushering her out. "Happy to help."


	11. 33%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are two rules to the galaxy  
> 1\. Never piss off a krogan  
> 2\. Never piss off Commander Shepard
> 
> So how the hell did the Council manage to do both?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the tardiness, I was occupied with finals. But now they are done with and I can devote my time to writing!

Commander Shepard stormed into the temporary office of the Council, a very pissed off Urdnot Wrex hovered outside of the door as if keeping watch. All three councilors looked up in surprise.

 

"Is there something we can help you with Shepard?" Sparatus asked the Commander as Tevos and Valern looked to each other.

 

"Yes, actually. I want to know what the hell you think you're doing. I don't know if you remember this, but your Primarch promised the Krogan their fare share of land to expand. Not this 33% bullshit that you're trying to include in the peace treaty." Shepard stated calmly.

 

"Commander, I know that you're accustomed to how things worked while we were at war. But you're not a diplomat, you're a soldier. You've done your job, let us do ours." Tevos stated rather nastily, hinting for the Commander to show herself out.

 

But Shepard wouldn't budge, instead she folded her arms with her commander face in place. "Now I have a very pissed off Krogan, that isn't too good with his words, waiting outside. I stopped him from coming in but that can all change in a heartbeat. So you can either hear what I have to say, and we can work this out where nothing gets destroyed. Or you can deal with the Krogran."

 

"Commander, I understand that Primarch Victus promised the krogans land. But the amount that Urdnot Wrex is asking for is too much. There are still people who do not want the krogans expanding at all, if we comply with the krogan we may lose the Salarian support altogether." Valern explained with a sigh.

 

"I really don't think that the Dalatrass is in any position to make any sort of demands. Seeing as she turned her back against the thought of peace and unity to fight the Reapers. A lot of salarians lost their lives because of her choice, and we could have made the end battle less costly if we had the salarians' full help."

 

"We all know that Shepard, but the Dalatrass is a stubborn woman. One that we have to satisfy until we can get her out of office." Sparatus reassured the commander.

 

Valern continued explaining. "She doesn't know this yet, but there is currently an investigation against her. Once they find the evidence needed to prosecute her then she will lose her position and a new Dalatrass will take her place."

 

"But until then you've got to act like you're complying to her wishes?" Shepard concluded, her face softening.

 

Sparatus nodded. "That is correct, Shepard. We have no plans to really give the Krogan only 33% of the nearby planets, but also at the same time the amount that the krogans have asked for is too much. Once we get the Dalatrass out of office, we will discuss the actual amount with Urdnot Wrex to come up with a compromise that both side will be happy with."

 

"That is reasonable. I will let Urdnot Wrex know, thank you councilors." Shepard nodded to them before turning to leave.

 

"Oh, one more thing, Commander." Shepard turned around at the sound of Sparatus's voice.

  
"We would like it if you would accompany Urdnot Wrex to the meetings when they take place. It is no secret that you are a krogan whisperer." Shepard smiled softly, nodding. "It would be my pleasure, councilor."


End file.
